


A little romantic involvement

by thatskindaweird



Series: Johnlock Trope Challenge [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatskindaweird/pseuds/thatskindaweird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day three entry for the Johnlock Trope Challenge. Today's theme "secret admirer" <br/>http://johnlocktropechallenge.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little romantic involvement

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters though I wish I did. This fic was written quickly to meet a deadline, I hope you enjoy anyway!

“I’ve got the post” John called into the kitchen from the sitting room, and by the fact that he seemed unaffected by the fact that the only response he received was a distracted “mmm” he must have gotten something that needed his attention. The seriousness in John’s voice was played down by the way he casually strolled into the kitchen. Because of this Sherlock felt he must have misunderstood what he heard, and he asked for John to repeat himself. “I think Lestrade has a thing for me.” John said factually, like it was the most natural thing for anyone to say. 

“And why” Sherlock paused for a moment, choosing his words carefully before finishing his sentence, “Do you think Lestrade is interested in you?” John looked taken aback, flushed, and embarrassed as he held out a purple letter. Sherlock tried to hide his discomfort at the sight of the paper and reached out to read the note:

‘John,  
I am not sure if I will ever get the courage to deliver this letter to you. As your colleague I know that I am risking a lot by bringing my emotions into the forefront. I am too cowardly to tell you directly that I feel our relationship has been developing into a friendship and even then further into more dangerous ground. There is almost nothing I would rather do than keep from telling you that every time we are at a crime scene together I am almost unable to concentrate. I know that you are a straight man but I can no longer keep my feelings to myself.  
Please forgive my bluntness’

Sherlock’s face was a careful mask as he asked, “So…again, why do you think this is from Lestrade?” After a few almost logical deductions about how Lestrade is always happy to have him out for a beer, or the unlikelihood of it being Anderson, John looked at Sherlock to see if his theory had any ground. Sherlock was a man who was rarely at a loss for words but he was forced to act quickly when he noticed John walking towards the door with his coat in his hand. Sherlock's voice sounded slightly frantic as he asked John to not leave. Just moments before his question of “John, where are you going?” lead to the knowledge that John was about to confront Lestrade. About a love letter.

“No, no John you cannot just go accusing someone of writing you a love letter. What do you even plan on saying to him?” Sherlock was standing in between John and the door, waving his hands frantically in front of himself and between the two of them. “I plan” John started, “on telling him that this letter wasn’t the best way to get to me on the subject. I plan to tell him that yes, I am a straight man but I can handle the knowledge that someone around me may not be. I also plan to tell him that I am not interested in any sort of romantic involvement but that I am OK with us just being friends.”

Sherlock stared at John pensively for a moment before asking him to clarify that he would stay in touch with someone even if he knew they had unreciprocated feelings for him. After John answered affirmatively Sherlock took a deep breath and admitted “I do not know how the letter ended up in the post but I wrote that a very long time ago.” Sherlock expected many different types of reactions, he absolutely did not expect the one that he got. John reached up and pulled Sherlock down into a gentle kiss before whispering “In that case, I guess little romantic involvement may not be such a bad idea afterall.”


End file.
